


short

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of height and helmets
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	short

“how tall are you?” 

she sighs, closing her eyes. she knew this would come at some point.

“152,” she grumbles, returning her attention to the ship’s hull, suddenly painfully aware that she’s on the tips of her toes. she rolls her eyes as the mandalorian stifles a laugh behind her. “what? why are you laughing?” she snaps, half-playful as she turns to face him and crosses her arms. he’s right in front of her, and she hates how her neck strains to look up at him.

“nothing. it’s just-” he coughs, but she knows he’s still laughing behind that stupid helmet.

“fine. how tall are you, din? please, enlighten me.”

“around 180,” he replies cooly, glancing down at her face, screwed up with displeasure.

“180? what are you, a tree?” she spits, spinning back around to hide the pleasure that warms her chest as he laughs again. he’s not this relaxed very often, so she’ll humor him with relish. he rests a hand on the top of her head.

okay. maybe without relish.

“hand off, djarin! i’m not here for you to rest your limbs on. for all i know, maybe you’re headless. that helmet might be empty, and you’re actually 25 whole centimeters shorter.” she’s rambling now. he’s long taken his hand off, now doubled over with the force of his amusement. she turns with a grin she can’t hide anymore, giggling along with him.

“maker, i’m in love with you,” he says, quiet and between laughs. her heart flutters all the same.

“and i you,” she replies, unfolding him and pushing her face into his beskar-clad torso.

“you’re so short,” he whispers into her neck.

“i make up for it with my attitude.” he chuckles, squeezing her tighter.

“yeah.”


End file.
